Network administrators sometimes allow different users different levels of access to network resources. The access granted to a user may be based on some unique information associated with the user, e.g., using a log in and password combination or by checking the physical address associated with a user device. It may be efficient for the network administrator to use information from social networks to grant and manage access to the network resources.